


What if

by Kain Highwind (lilnerdjo)



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mind Control
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnerdjo/pseuds/Kain%20Highwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre wenn, ein kleines Detail einer der Hautcharactere von Final Fantasy IV anders wäre. Lest selbst...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trial 0: The Kingdom of Baron

Mein Name?

Kain Highwind…

Wer bin ich?

Kommandant der Dragoner Barons…

Was ist an mir so besonders?

Dafür…gibt es zwei Antworten…  
 

 

Die erste Antwort wäre, dass ich erst 21 Jahre alt bin und damit die wohl steilste Karriereleiter der Geschichte Barons hinter mir habe, sogar steiler als die von meinem Vater, Richard Highwind. Doch dies allein reichte mir nicht…ich wollte mehr…wollte stärker werden, wollte ihn übertreffen, weswegen ich weiter trainierte, weiter machte, Tag für Tag mein Bestes gab.

Die zweite Antwort wäre mein kleines Geheimnis. Wohl gehütet, von jenen die es wissen und das sind nicht viele. Das Geheimnis, was ich seit Jahren mit mir rumtrage und von dem nur 5 Personen wissen…leider leben nur noch 3 von diesen Personen. Das Geheimnis, dass nie jemand sonst erfahren darf, da sonst meine ach so schöne Karriereleiter im Eimer wäre…  
 

Das Geheimnis…das ich eine Frau bin…  
 

Wissen tun es nur noch Joanna Farrell, die Mutter meiner besten Freundin Rosa, welche meiner Mutter damals bei der Entbindung geholfen hat, Cid Pollendina und König Odin von Baron, welche beide sehr gute Freunde meiner Eltern waren und deswegen eingeweiht sind. Meine Eltern sind mittlerweile schon tot und eigentlich war es anfangs ja auch kein Geheimnis, sondern es wurde eins, als mein Vater angefangen hat mich, nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, zu einem jungen Mann zu erziehen und mich auch so zu trainieren.  
 

Niemand würde erahnen, dass ich eine Frau bin, da ich es perfektioniert habe meine Stimme zu verstellen und meine Brust zu verstecken. Durch meinen Helm war die obere Hälfte meines Gesichtes sowieso immer versteckt, weswegen noch nie der Verdacht aufgekommen ist, dass ich eine Frau sein könnte.  
 

Doch diese Tatsache hat sowohl Vorteile, als auch Nachteile…

Vorteile wären, dass ich dadurch, dass ich eine Frau bin weiß wie Frauen denken und mich immer wieder an den Weißmagierinnen vorbei schleichen kann, wenn ich eigentlich verletzt bin und nicht trainieren darf. Zu den Weißmagierinnen ging ich selbstverständlich nur, wenn ich Verletzungen hatte, die ausschlossen, das ich mein wahres Geschlecht preisgeben könnte. Natürlich auch, dass es mir erlaubt wurde, die Kampftechnischen Unterrichtsstunden, wie Schwertkampf, Axtkampf und so weiter, zu besuchen während meiner Schulzeit. Und ein letzter Vorteil wäre, dass ich in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten konnte und Dragoner werden konnte.  
 

Wenn die Welt wüsste, dass ich eine Frau bin, hätte mir das alles verwehrt bleiben müssen, doch König Odin hat eine Ausnahme gemacht. Und ich glaube immer noch, dass mein Vater ihn irgendwie bestochen hat, damit ich zumindest das zweite konnte und dank meines Potentials hat er mir dann auch nach meinem Tod meines Vaters die Dragonerausbildung erlaubt.  
 

Doch die Nachteile sind auch nicht gerade schön.

Zum Beispiel, dass ich meine beiden besten Freunde Cecil Harvey und Rosa Joanna Farrell immer wieder anlügen muss, da ich Angst vor dem Fakt habe, wie sie reagieren, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten. Cecil würde bestimmt sofort mit König Odin reden, damit ich von meinem Posten entlassen werde, denn obwohl er nicht so wirkt und eigentlich ein sehr lieber und sanfter Mensch ist, hat er etwas gegen Frauen in Kämpferpositionen. Für ihn sind Frauen Weißmagierinnen und vielleicht unter Umständen auch noch Schwarzmagierinnen, aber haben kein Schwert oder sonstiges in die Hand zu nehmen.

Bei Rosa wäre ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie dann mich oder Cecil unterstützen würde, aber ich schätze eher Cecil, da sie immer hinter ihm steht, immerhin ist sie in ihn verliebt.  
 

Ein weiterer Nachteil wäre, dass ich mich nicht verlieben darf, da ich ja dann automatisch mein Geschlecht preisgeben müsste, was ich partout niemals machen werde auch wenn ich dann nie den süßen Geschmack der Liebe zu spüren bekomme. Aber da mein Training sowieso die höchste Priorität in meinem Leben einnimmt habe ich keine Zeit fuer irgendwelche Romanzen.  
 

 

Seufzend lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen die Felswand hinter mir und sah in den Himmel. Ich befand mich auf einem der höchsten Punkte des Drachengebirges, nahe Barons. Es heißt Drachengebirge, weil früher hier noch viele Drachen hausten und es der Haupttrainingsplatz der Dragoner Einheit war. Doch mit der Erfindung der Luftschiffe hat sich das alles geändert.

Die Dragoner wurden nicht mehr so gebraucht wie früher, wurden als Schutzeinheit abgestellt, nicht mehr als Kampf, als offensive Einheit, nein sie mussten in die Defensive. Natürlich gibt es immer noch hier und da ein paar Missionen, für die ein paar Dragoner weggeschickt werden, meistens Friedensmissionen oder Verhandlungen mit anderen Ländern, doch auch diese Reisen wurden jetzt immer mit Luftschiffen bewältigt.  
 

Die Dragoner brauchten ihre Drachen nicht mehr…ließen sie allein…ließen sie sterben. Jetzt lebten nur noch wenige Drachen hier, welche sich versteckten, immerhin war Drachenhaut gute Ware auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Niemandem interessierte es, dass Händler, Jäger, damit auf dem Schwarzmarkt handelten, niemanden interessierte das Schicksal, das die Drachen befiel…niemanden außer mir.

Ich beschützte die Drachen hier, hatte immer ein Ohr offen, wann sich Jäger diesem Gebirge nähern könnten und wo sie sich verstecken. Schon viel zu viele Drachen mussten sterben, weil sich niemand gekümmert hat, ich lasse das nicht weiter zu.  
 

Der selbsternannte Anführer, der Drachen die hier noch lebten, war der Drache meines Vaters, welchen ich zum Glück noch ganz knapp vor dem Tod bewahren konnte und wieder soweit pflegen konnte, dass er sogar wieder die Kraft zum Fliegen fand. Daran hatten sich dann die anderen Drachen die überlebt hatten ein Beispiel genommen und hatten auch ihre Kraft wieder gefunden.

Schon oft hatte ich ihnen gesagt, sie sollen wegfliegen, sich ein neues zu Hause suchen, irgendwo wo sie niemand findet, wo sie sicher sind, doch sie weigern sich alle, mit dem Grund, dass sie mich nicht allein lassen wollen.  
 

Mit Drachen zu reden ist eine Kunst, die es nur bei den wenigsten und den begabtesten Dragonern gibt. Soweit ich weiß bin ich die Letzte die diese Kunst beherrscht. So fällt es mir leichter mich mit dem Drachen zu verständigen und irgendwie können diese Drachen ganz schön gut zuhören, wenn ich mir Kummer von der Seele quatschen muss.  
 

 

Durch die lauten Geräusche von Luftschiffen schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken und sprang sofort auf. Ich rannte zur Klippe um sehen zu können was los war und erkannte die Red Wing Flotte, die wohl stärkste Militärische Einheit der Welt und einzige Kampfluftschiffflotte, die es auf der Welt gab.

Ihr Kapitän?

Cecil Harvey, mein bester Freund, welcher vor ein paar Monaten erst offiziell zum Kapitän der Red Wings ernannt wurde. Da er ein Jahr jünger ist als ich würde das seine Karriereleiter steiler machen als meine, wenn nicht die Tatsache bestünde, dass ich sofort mit Beendigung meiner Ausbildung bei den Dragonern, mit 17 Jahren Co-Kommandant und ein Jahr später, mit 18 Kommandant der Dragoner geworden bin.  
 

Viele sagten ich sei ein Naturtalent, doch das stimmte nicht, zumindest sah ich das nicht so. Das war alles mit hartem Training verbunden und nicht mit Talent.

Seufzend sah ich ihnen hinterher, um ein Ziel ausmachen zu können. Cecil hatte mir gar nicht erzählt, dass er wieder wegmuss, deswegen wollte ich jetzt wenigstens versuchen heraus zu finden, wohin denn.

Sie flogen nach Südosten… Mysidia? Was sollte er denn in Mysidia?  
 

Verwirrt begab ich mich von meinem hohen Platz herab und rannte zurück zum Schloss. Vielleicht hatten meine Jungs, also meine Einheit, oder Cid ja etwas mitbekommen, obwohl Cid wahrscheinlich eher weniger, da er ja meistens nie fragt wohin es geht und worum es geht, sondern sich immer nur köstlich darüber aufregt, wie Cecil’s Jungs die Luftschiffe behandeln.

Bei den Dragonern angekommen wurde ich sofort von allen höflich gegrüßt, wodurch sich mir sofort ein Lächeln auf die Lippen schlich. Ja ich hatten diesem Haufen Idioten wirklich Manieren beigebracht… Nun gut, Idioten konnte ich sie nicht nennen, immerhin merkte ich immer wieder, dass sehr viele hier eine Menge draufhaben und einige waren ja auch schon unter meinem Vater, welcher vor 6 Jahren verstorben ist, im Dienst gewesen.  
 

„Sagt mal Leute, wisst ihr vielleicht wo die Red Wings hin sind und was sie machen sollen?“, fragte ich ruhig und sah wie sie sich belustigte Blicke zuwarfen.

Seufzend verschränkte ich meine Arme vor meinem Körper und tippte mit einem Fuß immer wieder auf den Boden, damit sie merkten, dass ich sowohl ungeduldig, als auch genervt war. Doch immer noch bekam ich keine Antwort, nein jetzt sahen sie mich verängstigt, teilweise schon fast panisch, an…oder hinter mich? Verwirrt drehte ich mich um. Das belustigte konnte ich ja noch verstehen, da, seitdem Cecil bei den Red Wings ist, werden wir immer Mama und Papa der Baronischen Armee genannt, da ich mich um die defensiven Einheiten und er sich um die offensiven Einheiten kümmerte und immer. Ironisch war dabei, dass ich die Rolle des Vaters und Cecil die Rolle der Mutter einnahm, obwohl es ja eigentlich andersherum sein müsste, rein logisch gesehen.  
 

Doch egal, deswegen nannten es alle einen ‚Ehekrach‘, wenn die eine Seite mal nicht wusste, was die andere Seite machte. Doch dieses Verängstigte konnte ich wirklich nicht verstehen. Hinter mir war auch niemand zu sehen, aber trotzdem machte ich die Tür hinter mir zu, obwohl mir klar war, dass ich sowieso, wenn ich meine Antwort hätte, die Faulpelze hier zum Training scheuchen würde. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihnen um und seufzte genervt.

„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort!“, erhob ich meine Stimme wütend.  
 

Alle samt zuckten sie zusammen und endlich bekam ich meine Antwort.

„Die Red Wings sind nach Mysidia geflogen, um von dort den Wasserkristall zu holen, Sir. Es heißt die Mysidianer wollen mit Hilfe des Kristalls einen Angriff auf Baron starten, weswegen die Red Wings sofort los sind, um ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.“, erklärte mein Vize mit verängstigter Stimme.

Seufzend nickte ich und lehnte mich gegen die geschlossene Tür. Warum sollten die Mysidianer das machen? Wenn sie einen Angriff gewollt hätte, hätten sie doch schon viel früher in Aktion treten können, immerhin ist der Kristall dort schon seit Jahrhunderten. Warum sollten sie unbedingt erst jetzt angreifen? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn…  
 

Kopf schüttelnd stieß ich mich von der Tür ab und öffnete sie. Ich drehte den Jungs den Rücken zu und sah nach unten. Vielleicht wusste Cid was…

„Ihr geht schon mal zu den Trainingsplätzen, ich komme gleich nach. Als Erwärmung 20 Runden ums Schloss, verstanden?“, erklärte ich ernst und sah über meine Schulter zurück.

„Jawohl, Sir!“, kam es im Chor und sie salutierten vor mir.

Lächelnd richtete ich meinen Blick nach vorn und machte mich auf den Weg zur Schlossbibliothek. Dort war Cid meistens um diese Zeit, besonders, wenn er mal wieder darauf wartete, dass Cecil zurückkehrte, damit er sich gleich die Luftschiffe ansehen konnte. Auf meinem Weg dorthin war ich so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich erst bemerkte, dass ich nicht mehr auf dem Weg achtete, als es schon zu spät war und ich auf meinen Rücken fiel, da ich ziemlich schwungvoll in jemanden hinein gelaufen war.  
 

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hinlaufe.“, entschuldigte ich mich sofort und stand auf.

Leichte rieb ich mir meinen Steiß, da der Aufprall doch nicht ohne war, doch verbeugte mich auf sofort, vor der Person, in die ich hinein gelaufen war. Aus meinen Augenwinkeln sah ich ein wenig interessiert hoch und bemerkte, warum nur ich hingefallen war. Der Kerl hatte mindestens meine doppelte Breite und war wahrscheinlich einen Kopf größer als ich. Zudem hatte er eine Rüstung an, schwärzer als die Nacht.  
 

„Nein…der Fehler lag bei mir, ich hätte auf den Weg achten sollen.“, sagte er ruhig und schien mich zu betrachten.

Irgendwie gab dieser Mann mir ein komisches Gefühl, weswegen ich auch so schnell wie möglich weg wollte. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und wollte gerade an ihm vorbei gehen, als er mich an meinem Arm festhielt.

„Entschuldigung, würdet Ihr mir den Weg zum Thronsaal nennen?“, fragte er höflich und erst jetzt realisierte ich richtig, wie tief und klar seine Stimme doch war.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und beschrieb ihm schnell den Weg, zum Thronsaal.

„Ich danke Euch, Sir Highwind.“, sagte er ruhig und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Ich verbeugte mich noch einmal.

„Nichts zu danken, My Lord.“, erwiderte ich ruhig und wandte mich dann auch zum Gehen.  
 

Warte…was war das denn gerade? My Lord? Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal was für einen Status er innehält, doch irgendwie fühlt es sich so richtig an ihn so zu adressieren. Und woher kannte er meinen Namen? Eigentlich war ich der Außenwelt eher unbekannt, Cecil war der, der die offensive hat und deswegen eher bekannt ist, als der große Kapitän der Red Wings. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich meinen Namen genannt habe…

Kopf schüttelnd ging ich weiter und sagte mir, dass ich mir wegen solchen Sachen keinen Kopf machen soll. Als ich in der Bibliothek angekommen war sah ich auch schon Cid und ging zu ihm. Lächelnd tippte ich ihm auf die Schulter und zeigte Richtung Tür. Immerhin können wir uns ja in einer Bibliothek nicht richtig unterhalten, hier hat ja Ruhe zu herrschen.  
 

Grinsend nickte er und folgte mir raus. Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen eine Wand und sah nach unten.

„Was gibt es denn so dringendes, Kain? Müsstest du jetzt nicht eigentlich auf dem Trainingsplatz deine armen Jungs hin und her scheuchen?“, fragte er ruhig.

„Warum sollen die Red Wings den Wasserkristall aus Mysidia holen? Weißt du etwas? Irgendwas? Für mich ergibt dass allen keinen Sinn, warum sollten die Mysidianer gerade jetzt einen Angriff wagen?“, bombardierte ich ihn mit meinen Fragen und sah zu ihm.

Er sah mich verwirrt an und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich weiß von nichts, tut mir leid Kain.“, antwortete er ruhig und strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart.  
 

Seufzend ließ ich den Kopf hängen und nickte nur.

„Ich geh dann mal zu meinen Jungs… Kannst du vielleicht noch versuchen etwas heraus zu finden?“, fragte ich ruhig und sah leicht auf.

„Natürlich doch, Kain. Aber am besten du denkst darüber nicht so viel nach, in Ordnung?“, erwiderte er ruhig, woraufhin ich nur nickte.

Dann wandte ich mich um und ging zu den Trainingsplätzen. Vielleicht hat Cid ja Recht und ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken deswegen machen. Seine Majestät wird schon einen Grund dafür haben und den sollte ich nicht in Frage stellen…doch…irgendwas kommt mir an der ganzen Sache trotzdem komisch vor.  
 

  
 

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾  
 

 

Als ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Geräusche hörte, die nur Luftschiffe machten, sah ich auf. Die Red Wings kamen wieder… Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und schickte ein stilles Gebet hoch zum Himmel, dass alles gut verlaufen war. Ich glaubte an keine Götter oder so, aber ich bat meine Eltern jeden Morgen darum, dass sie doch bitte dafür sorgen sollen, dass mir und meinen Freunden nichts geschieht.

Natürlich entging mir trotzdem nicht, wie einer der jüngsten, von denen die gerade aus der Ausbildung raus sind, mich versuchte an zu greifen. Viele von den jüngeren, wollen mich anfangs nicht richtig als Kommandant respektieren, bis ich ihnen dann gezeigt habe, wie stark ich bin.  
 

Ich wich seiner Lanze geschickt aus und schlug ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Beine weg. Ich stellte einen Fuß sanft auf seinen rechten Arm, um ihn daran zu hindern noch mal einen Angriff zu wagen zu können, und hielt ihm die Spitze meiner Lanze an die Kehle. Ich konnte die Angst, die durch seine Adern pulsierte förmlich spüren und lächelte. Als ich sah, dass er aufgegeben hatte half ich ihm auf.

„Das Training ist für heute beendet!“, rief ich und wandte mich um.  
 

Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich zum Thronsaal, da ich wusste, dass dieser Cecils erstes Ziel sein wird, immerhin muss er den Kristall zum König bringen. Ich musste wissen ob es ihm gut ging.

Vor dem Thronsaal angekommen wurde ich ein wenig langsamer. Die Wachen wollten mir erst den Zutritt verwehren, nach einer kleinen Drohung spurteten sie jedoch sehr schnell und ließen mich hinein.  
 

Ich hörte Cecil zweifeln, an den Entscheidungen, die König Odin traf. Ihm wurde sein Status bei den Red Wings entzogen und er sollte zum Dorf des Nebels und die Kreatur in der Nebelhöhle erlegen.

„Ich bitte Euch, Majestät. Überdenkt Eure Entscheidung. Euch muss doch klar sein, dass Cecil niemals-“, fing ich an und stellte mich neben Cecil.

„Du unverschämter Köter! Wie kannst du es wagen hier einfach reinzuplatzen! Aber da dir ja so viel an deinem Freund zu liegen scheint, begleitest du ihn morgen.“, unterbrach König Odin mich.  
 

Nichts erwidernd sah ich nach unten, dann zu Cecil und sah wie er einen merkwürdig aussehenden Ring bekam, den wir zum Dorf des Nebels bringen sollten. Wir wurden förmlich aus dem Thronsaal rausgeschmissen und bevor Cecil noch etwas sagen konnte standen wir auch schon vor verschlossenen Türen.

Er wandte sich zu mir und sah mich schuldbewusst an.

„Verzeih mir, Kain. Ich wollte dich da nicht mit hineinziehen.“, entschuldigte er leise.  
 

Ich lachte nur kurz auf und lächelte ihn dann sanft an.

„Kopf hoch. Haben wir erst diese Kreatur erledigt, wird er dir vergeben. Alles wird wieder wie vorher sein und du wieder Kapitän der Red Wings.“, munterte ich ihn auf.

„Kain…“, fing er leise an, doch ich unterbrach ihn schnell.

„Dir stecken bestimmt noch die Strapazen Mysidias in den Knochen. Überlass die Vorbereitungen mir und leg dich zeitig schlafen.“, sagte ich schnell und wandte mich um.  
 

Ein paar der Anderen warteten in einem Nebenraum auf mich, wo wir meistens die Aufträge erhielten. An der anderen Seite des Korridors gab es dasselbe für die Red Wings. Ich bemerkte ihre besorgten Blicke, beachtete sie aber nicht groß. Ich stellte mich ans Fenster und sah leicht besorgt in den Himmel. Natürlich war es nicht das erlegen der Kreatur, welches mir Sorgen bereitete, sondern eher der Sinn dieser Mission. Genauso wenig wie die Mysidianer, haben die Bewohner des Dorfes des Nebels einen Anschein gegeben, dass sie uns etwas tun wollen.  
 

Und dieser Ring war es der mir Sorgen bereitete. Was war das für ein Ring? Warum hatte ich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, was diese Angelegenheit betraf. Warum hatte ich diese Gewissheit, dass irgendwas hier ganz und gar nicht stimmte?

„Machst du dir mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken um nichts, Kain?“, wurde ich von einer lieben, sanften, hellen Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

Ich lachte leicht und sah zu Rosa, welche neben mir stand und mich lächelnd musterte.  
 

„Um nichts würde ich nicht sagen, aber zu viele Gedanken wahrscheinlich.“, antwortete ich ruhig, drehte mich um und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Fensterbank.

Sie sah mich verwirrt an.

„Na ja, erst Mysidia, jetzt das Dorf des Nebels, wo wir zusammen hinsollen. Irgendwie ergibt das alles für mich meinen Sinn.“, erklärte ich ruhig.  
 

Ich hörte sie scharf einatmen und wusste, dass sie sich mal wieder nur Sorgen um Cecil machte. Aber ich nahm ihr das nicht übel. Ich hasste es, wenn man sich um mich sorgte, hasste es bemuttert zu werden. Ich komme allein klar und das weiß jeder… doch irgendwo tat es weh…

Aber sie ist ja unsterblich in unseren Cecil verliebt, was mich teilweise sogar manchmal mein wenig missmutig stimmt. Nicht das ich eifersüchtig wäre, aber es gefällt mir nicht wirklich, dass sie sich für Cecil wahrscheinlich in jede Gefahr begeben würde. Immerhin liebe ich sie, wie eine kleine Schwester und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde.  
 

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass Cecil in einem Stück zurückkommt.“, beruhigte ich sie sanft.

Auf ihr Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln, lieblicher als es je eine andere Frau könnte. Aber sie galt nicht umsonst als die schönste Frau in ganz Baron. Kein Mann konnte ihr widerstehen, außer er war schwul, oder wie ich, in Wahrheit kein Mann.

„Ich danke dir Kain…“, erwiderte sie leise und wandte sich.

„Ich lass dich dann mal allein weiter grübeln, immerhin wollte ich noch zu Cecil.“, verabschiedete sie sich und ging.  
 

Solange ich sie noch sehen konnte lächelte ich ihr noch hinterher, doch sobald sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, verschwand auch mein Lächeln. Seufzend verabschiedete ich mich von den paar Männern, welche mich nun ein wenig mitleidig ansahen und ging in die Stadt. Dort besorgte ich für Cecil und mich ein Zelt und ein paar Potions, und andere Dinge die nützlich werden könnten.  
 

Während ich meine Besorgungen erledigte hörte ich um mich die Menschen tuscheln. Ich konnte nicht alles verstehen, doch ich wusste, dass es um Cecil ging. Darum wie stark er doch ist, wie toll er doch ist. Meine Laune sackte auf den Tiefpunkt und ich beeilte mich zurück zum Schloss zu kommen. Immer ging es um Cecil, ob in der Stadt, im Schloss, überall. Immer wird er in allen Tönen gelobt, genauso wie früher. Egal was er gemacht hat, er war immer der Tollste und Beste und Stärkste.  
 

Ich blieb immer der ewige Zweite, selbst Rosa würde nicht einen Sorgegedanken an mich verwenden, sollten Cecil und mir etwas zustoßen, nein nur Cecil würde ihre Gedanken einnehmen. Ich würde immer kämpfen müssen, um Aufmerksamkeit, Anerkennung…nicht wie Cecil…er war ja perfekt.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen schmiss ich die Besorgungen auf mein Bett und schälte mich aus meiner Rüstung. Dann folgten die schwarzen Ledersachen, die ich unter meine Rüstung trug, danach der Verband, welcher um meine Brust gewickelt war, um sie zu verstecken.  
 

Ich zog mir ein Hemd und eine Stoffhose an und ging zum Fenster. Langsam stieg ich auf die Fensterbank und sah nach unten. Was wäre, wenn ich mich jetzt einfach fallen ließe? Wie würden sie reagieren? Würden sie mich vermissen, oder vergessen? Würden sie weinen, würden sie trauern? Würden sie sich je fragen ‚Warum?‘

Kopf schüttelnd verwarf ich diese Gedanken und setzte mich hin. Leicht traurig sah ich in den Himmel. Was würden meine Eltern wohl denken, wenn sie wüssten, was ich für Gedanken hege. Seufzend beobachtete ich den Nachthimmel und die beiden Monde, die hell und klar erstrahlten.  
 

Ich bin so erbärmlich, dass ich mich von Gerede so leicht aus der Fassung bringen lasse. Ich bin erbärmlich, weil ich überhaupt daran zweifle, dass meine besten Freunde um mich trauern würden.

Ich lachte traurig auf und ließ meinen Kopf dann hängen. Im Allgemeinen bin ich erbärmlich. Wäre ich auch nur ein bisschen von dem Mann, den ich immer allen vorspiele, dann hätte ich es Cecil und Rosa schon längst gesagt. Aber ich log sie an, weil ich ihnen nicht vertraute… Sie sind meine besten Freunde, sie werden das schon verstehen.  
 

Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um und stieg wieder ins Zimmer. Sobald ich mit Cecil zurück bin erzähle ich es ihnen. Langsam muss ich ja mal den Mut fassen und es ihnen sagen und dann werde ich mit ihrer Reaktion leben müssen. Entweder verliere ich dann meine besten Freunde, oder sie verstehen es.

Entschlossen nickte ich mir selbst zu und packte dann eine kleine Tasche, wo ich die Potions, Antidots und den Rest rein tat. Zusammen mit dem Zelt stellte ich sie gegen die Wand und legte mich dann in mein Bett.  
 

Ich würde es ihnen sagen…oder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ja, ein langer Prolog...aber na ja lebt damit >D die richtigen Kapitel werden wahrscheinlich teilweise genau so lang, mache vielleicht kuerzer, manche laenger.  
> Und eigentlich sollte das Kapi ja auch die doppelte Laenge haben, bevor ich mich dann entschieden habe nach der Haelfe nen Schnitt zu machen und es in zwei Kapitel bzw. Prolog und Kapitel 1. Ich werde natuerlich versuchen so regelmaessig wie moeglich zu posten, doch da nun bald auch wieder die Schule startet und ich ein meister darin bin Schreibblockaden zu kriegen ma gucken wie es dann im Endeffekt aussieht ^^'.  
> Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und dass ihr weiter dran bleibt.  
> LG  
> Kain


	2. Trial 1: The Village of Mist

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch mein Fenster schienen stand ich schon komplett in Rüstung vor meinem Spiegel und betrachtete die tiefen Augenringe unter meinen Augen. In der Nacht war ich immer wieder von Albträumen geplagt wurde, doch konnte ich mich nur an Bilder erinnern und an Schreie.  
Feuer, Blut, Menschen die um Hilfe flehten und dann das letzte Bild in jedem Traum waren diese violetten Augen und eine Stimme, tief und klar, welche sagte:  
„Du bist mein.“  
  
Seufzend wischte ich mir durch mein Gesicht und setzte meinen Helm auf. Am besten wäre es,  wenn ich nicht weiter darüber nachdenke. Es war ein dummer Albtraum und nichts weiter. Ich schlug mir gegen die Wangen und schüttelte den Kopf. Du musst dich auf die Mission konzentrieren, da stören solche Gedanken nur, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Dann schnappte ich mir die Vorräte, das Zelt und meinen Speer und verließ mein Zimmer. Auf meinem Weg zum Hauptgebäude hielt ich meinen Blick gesenkt. Die Tasche und das Zelt befestigte ich nebenbei an meinem Rücken.  
  
Das wird schon irgendwie werden und selbst wenn nicht, was wollen die machen, uns aussperren? Das wäre ja wohl mehr als unfair, immerhin ist das Schloss unser Zuhause. Als ich das Hauptgebäude betrat hob ich meinen Blick und sah Cecil mir entgegen kommen. Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet und sein Visier war noch hochgeklappt, sodass ich sehen konnte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich immer mehr nach unten zogen.  
„Können wir?“, fragte ich ruhig.  
Sein Blick schnellte zu mir hoch und ich sah, wie seine Mundwinkel sich leicht nach oben zogen, bevor er sein Visier runterklappte.  
„Ich zähle auf dich, mein Freund.“, erwiderte er ruhig.  
  
Ich lächelte ihn an und stellte meine Lanze senkrecht neben mich.  
„Dann hast du nichts zu befürchten.“, sagte ich ruhig.  
Wir gingen los, aus dem Schloss heraus, wo Soldaten Spalier für uns standen. Nachdem wir dann das Schloss verlassen hatten schlossen sie das Tor mit dem Befehl und nicht wieder hinein zu lassen, bis wir unsere Mission erledigt hatten.  
  
Also mit dem Gedanken, dass die uns nicht aussperren können lag ich ziemlich falsch. Anscheinend können sie es doch. Ich schielte zu Cecil, welcher seinen Schultern hängen ließ. Sanft legte ich ihm eine Hand an den Arm und lächelte ihm zu. Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg Richtung Nordwesten zur Nebelhöhle.  
Auf dem Weg schwiegen wir Beide vorerst, aber irgendwie war mir diese Stille unangenehm, da meine Gedanken immer wieder zu diesem dummen Traum abschweiften. Irgendwann, so gegen Sonnenuntergang blieb er plötzlich stehen. Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm, dann wieder nach vorn und seufzte, als ich den Waldanfang sah. Das Waldstück wäre jetzt zu gefährlich.  
  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte er leise und ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir.  
„Wir machen hier Rast und warten bis morgen früh, würde ich sagen. Bei Nacht in den Wald zu gehen kommt Selbstmord gleich, da wir noch leichter überrascht werden können, als am Tage.“, erwiderte ich ruhig und wandte meinen Blick zu ihm.  
  
Er nickte und richtete seinen Kopf nach oben. Ich seufzte nur und fing an das Zelt auf zu bauen. Einige Male sah ich kurz zu ihm und bemerkte, dass ich nachdachte. Worüber konnte ich mir auch schon beinahe denken. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich ebenfalls was mit dem König los sei.   
„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du vielleicht etwas Feuerholz suchen könntest.“, merkte ich ruhig an und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
Aus meinen Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie er zusammen zuckte und zu mir sah.  
  
„J-ja ich mach schon.“, sagte er sofort und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen in deren Nähe wir waren.  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Manchmal ist er ja doch ganz niedlich, so unbeholfen und unschuldig wie er manchmal tut. Besonders wenn er sich mal wieder um alles Sorgen macht nur nicht um sich selbst. Als ich mit dem Zelt fertig war setzte ich mich davor und erwischte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass Cecil sich vielleicht in mich verlieben könnte, wenn die Umstände doch bloß ein wenig anders wären.   
  
Ich wurde rot, als ich begriff woran ich da gerade dachte und schüttelte sofort den Kopf.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Kain?“, hörte ich Cecil fragen und sah sofort erschrocken nach oben, von wo seine Stimme kam.   
Er stand hinter mir und hatte sich über mich gebeugt. Seinen Helm hatte er abgenommen, sodass seine silber-weißen Locken nun an beiden Seiten neben seinem Gesicht herunterhingen. Er lächelte mich sanft, aber auch ein wenig besorgt an und bei dem Anblick spürte ich wie mir eine enorme Hitze in den Kopf stieg.   
  
Ich wich ein wenig von ihm weg und wandte meinen Blick ab.   
„A-alles in Ordnung.“, erwiderte ich ruhig.   
Wie lange war er bitte schön schon wieder zurück? Mein Glück, dass er keine Gedanken lesen kann oder sowas.   
„Hast du gerade an deine Liebste gedacht? Na los sag schon, wie heißt die Glückliche, du Hund!“, sagte er grinsend und setzte sich neben mich.  
„B-bitte!? Ich hab die schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich für solchen Schwachsinn keine Zeit habe.“, antwortete ich ruhig und sah weg.  
  
Das was nicht einmal gelogen, zwischen meinem Training, dem Training für meine Einheit und darauf aufpassen, dass Cecil und Rosa sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen habe ich wirklich keine Zeit, für irgendeine Schwärmerei.  
Ich hörte ihn seufzend und spürte dann, wie etwas meine Schulter berührte. Leicht wandte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm und sah, dass er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt hatte. Er hatte seine Augen nun geschlossen und atmete ruhig.  
  
„Lass uns was essen und dann schlafen ok? Du siehst müde aus.“, flüsterte ich und stand auf.  
Er nickte leicht und nahm seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter. Ich stand auf und machte auf ein paar Vorräten, die ich gestern in der Stadt besorgt hatte, ein kleines Essen. Ihm gab ich die größere Portion und aß selbst nur sehr wenig. Natürlich bemerkte ich seine besorgten Blicke, doch ich verspürte keinen großen Hunger und außerdem weiß er das ich genau weiß was das Beste für mich ist.   
  
Zusammen gingen wir, nachdem ich das Feuer gelöscht hatte, ins Zelt. Wir machten unsere Rüstungen ab und legten sie beiseite. Mit meinem Helm wartete ich bis et sich hingelegt hatte. Ich legte mich hin und schloss meine Augen. Seiner Atmung zufolge war er ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen, doch ich fand keine Ruhe. Wieder quälten mich diese Bilder aus meinem Traum, und ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich sie abschütteln könnte. Irgendwann entschloss ich mich einfach an die Decke zu starren.  
Doch selbst vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich noch die Bilder aus meinem Traum. Besonders stark eingebrannt hatten sich diese violetten Augen und dazu diese klare Stimme. Als mein Kopf partout keine Ruhe finden wollte entschloss ich mich leise das Zelt zu verlassen.  
  
Die frische Nachtluft tat meinem angestrengtem Kopf gut, also entfernte ich mich ein wenig vom Zelt und ging Richtung Waldrand. Nun schweiften meine Gedanken wieder zu unserer Mission. Die Kreatur in der Nebelhöhle… Ich hatte von meinem Vater einmal davon gehört, dass sie niemanden durchließ, welcher mit schlechten Intensionen kommt. Sie sei ein fast schon heiliges Wesen, welches jede Dunkelheit vertreiben konnte.  
Es war ein Drache…  
  
Wir sollen diese Kreatur erlegen, um uns gewaltsam Zutritt zum Dorf des Nebels zu verschaffen… Einen Drachen töten geht gegen alles an das ich glaube. König Odin weiß bestimmt, dass es sich bei der Kreatur um einen Drachen handelt, trotzdem schickt er gerade mich mit diesem Befehl los. Warum müssen wir ihn eigentlich töten? Kommen wir den mit schlechten Intensionen?  
  
Leise fluchend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und wollte mich wieder zum Zelt umdrehen, als ich etwas im Wald rascheln hörte. Langsam ging ich, den Blick immer auf den Waldrand gerichtet, rückwärts. Vielleicht war es ja nur der Wind, doch es schadete nie ein wenig vorsichtiger zu sein, besonders bei Nacht. Doch was würde ich denn überhaupt tun, wenn ich jetzt von irgendwas angegriffen werde? Meine Lanze liegt ihm Zelt, bei Cecil, den ich nicht aufwecken will.  
Doch dann sah ich was sich dort im Wald bewegte. Es schlängelte sich durch die Bäume hindurch bis es seinen Kopf am Waldrand zu mir rausstreckte. Ein Drache? Und nicht nur irgendeiner, das war ein Schlangendrache und sogar ein ziemlich großer.  
  
Eigentlich sind diese schon lange ausgestorben, zumindest habe ich das gehört.  
“Komm her.“  
Seine Stimme war dunkel und rau, aber leise. Ich folgte seinem Befehl und ging wieder auf ihn zu. Er war schwarz wie die Nacht selbst, doch wunderschön. Als ich bei ihm angekommen war nahm ich mir die Freiheit über die Schuppen auf seinem Kopf zu streichen. Er zuckte zusammen und kam ein wenig weiter aus dem Wald. Da erschrak ich, denn auf seinem Rücken klaffte eine riesige Wunde.-  
  
“Wer hat dir das angetan?“, fragte ich besorgt.  
Ich schmiegte seinen Kopf an mich und schloss seine Augen.  
“Ich habe nach Artgenossen gesucht und mich in der Höhle dort hinten verirrt. Zwar habe ich einen anderen Drachen gefunden, doch er hat dies getan.“, erklärte er mir ruhig.  
Der Nebeldrache hat dies getan? Nein das kann nicht sein. Warum sollte er einem armen Drachen so etwas antun? Drachen sind doch eigentlich friedlich untereinander.  
  
Ich warf einen Blick auf die Wunde und kniete mich hin. Der Drache legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Nun sah er mich aus seinen großen, dunklen Augen flehend an. Ich kann nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen und das war es, was so wehtat. Ich bin kein Magier, und ohne Magie kann ich nichts mehr für ihn tun. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seinen und flehte meine Eltern an mir ein Wunder zu schicken, um diesem armen Drachen zu helfen, doch es geschah nichts.  
“Du kannst mich verstehen…richtig?“, fragte er leise.  
  
Meine Antwort war ein stilles Nicken.  
“Du bist ein Drachenritter, richtig? Solche wie dich gibt es so gut wie gar nicht mehr.“, flüsterte er.  
Ich wusste, dass ich selbst unter den Drachenrittern eine Besonderheit war. Mein Vater hatte diese Fähigkeit nur in einem geringeren Ausmaß gehabt. Er konnte die Drachen nicht verstehen, aber spüren was sie fühlten. Er sagte mir, dass früher die Drachenritter durch ein Pendant an ihrer Rüstung mit den Drachen kommuniziert haben, doch das ist schon Jahrhunderte her. Damals wurden fast alle Drachenritter und Drachen ausgerottet. Bis auf einen…nach diesem wurde ich benannt und von ihm habe ich auch diese Fähigkeit. Zumindest von seiner Blutlinie. Er war der erste Mensch der diese Fähigkeit besaß.  
  
Von einer schwarzen Flamme wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, welche den Drachen umschloss. Sie war nicht heiß, doch ich sah wie an meinen Händen und Armen Verbrennungen entstanden. Ich dachte gar nicht daran, den Drachen loszulassen, selbst als er mich schockiert ansah. Gerade als die Flammen auf meinen Körper übergehen wurde ich weggezogen. Wütend schlug ich um mich und versuchte zu dem Drachen zukommen, musste jedoch zusehen, wie der Drache verschwand.  
“Was hast du getan? Verdammt Cecil, du hast ihn einfach sterben lassen!!“, schrie ich wutentbrannt und wand mich aus seinem Griff.  
  
“Tut mir Leid das ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du vorhattest zu verbrennen!“, meckerte er mich an.  
Bedrohlich langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Ich sah wie er unter meinem Blick zusammenzuckte.  
“Du hast diesen armen, verwundeten Drachen sterben lassen und verlangst von mir, einem Drachenritter, der sich geschworen hat nie wieder einem Drachen beim Sterben zuzusehen, ruhig zu bleiben?“, fragte ich mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
Er wich einen Schritt zurück und sah weg.  
“Du warst nicht da, als ich aufgewacht bin… Und als ich aus dem Zelt gestiegen bin, da warst du in Flammen. Und was für ein Drache überhaupt, da warst nur du.“, erklärte er leise.  
Sein Blick war besorgt. Doch seine Antwort machte mich nur noch wütender. Wütend auf mich, weil ich den Drachen nicht beschützen konnte und wütend auf ihn, weil er mich für dämlich verkaufen will. Doch ein Streit wäre jetzt das schlechteste was uns passieren konnte, da wir beide nur an diese Mission zu denken hatten und uns nicht hier halb zerfleischen konnten.  
  
“Ach vergiss es!“, fauchte ich ihn an und stapfte ins Zelt.  
Dort legte ich mich so hin, dass er nur meinen Rücken sehen konnte und schloss meine Augen. Zwar hatte diese Begegnung mit diesem Drachen die Erinnerungen an meinen Traum verscheucht, hatten jedoch alle möglichen Erinnerungen an meine Eltern hervorgerufen, sodass ich zwar irgendwann einschlief, doch es nur schaffte indem ich mich still weinend in den Schlaf wog.  
  
  
‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾  
  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf mein Gesicht fielen wachte ich langsam auf, doch ich fühlte mich als ich hätte ich tagelang nicht geschlafen. Cecil saß am Eingang des Zeltes und machte sich schon fertig. Als er bemerkte, dass ich mich aufrichtete, hielt er mir ein kleines Schälchen mit Wasser drin hin und lächelte mich entschuldigend an.  
“Ich war mal so frei und bin ein wenig Wasser holen gegangen, als du noch geschlafen hast. Und wegen gestern Nacht…“  
Er sah weg, nachdem er angesetzt hatte, sich jedoch anscheinend nicht traute weiter zu reden. Seufzend nahm ich ihm die Schüssel ab.  
“Lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden.“, murmelte ich leise und wusch mir das Gesicht.  
  
Still legte ich meine Rüstung an und setzte meinen Helm auf. Dann bauten wir still das Lager ab und machten uns auf den Weg. Nur ein kleiner Marach durch den Wald und dann waren wir auch schon bei der Nebelhöhle. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und übernahm dann die Führung. Ich spürte eine enorme Macht in der Höhle, welche fast erdrückend wirkte. Ich sah zu Cecil, welcher diese starke Macht ebenfalls bemerkt hatte und sich besorgt umsah.  
“Kain…bitte sag mir, du spürst das auch.“, flüsterte er.  
Ich nickte nur und ging langsam voran. Wir wurden von mehreren Monstern angegriffen und wurden mehrere Male dazu aufgefordert zu gehen. Doch wir konnten nicht. Wenn wir jetzt umkehren, dann könnten wir nirgendwo hin. Zutritt zum Schloss haben wir erst wieder, sobald wir diese Mission beendet haben.  
  
Als wir kurz vor dem Ausgang waren verdichtete sich der Nebel um uns herum etwas und erneut wurden wir aufgefordert umzukehren, doch wir weigerten uns und da erschien er. Der Nebeldrache, der Beschützer des Nebeldorfes und eine der schönsten Kreaturen die ich je gesehen habe. Genauso wie der von gestern Nacht war es ein Schlangendrache, doch erstrahlten seine Schuppen in einem wunderschönen Silber.  
Diese Farbe machte es ihm umso leichter sich im Nebel, den er um sich scharrte zu verstecken. Doch als ich meine Gedanken so fließen ließ dachte ich immer öfter an den Drachen von gestern Abend und was diese Kreatur ihm angetan haben muss.  
  
Allein der Gedanke reichte, um mich in eine unvorstellbare Rage zu versetzen. Dennoch war irgendwas komisch. Öfter bemerkte ich wir der Nebeldrache mich direkt ansah, bis ich dann hörte war er sagte,  
“Junger Dragoner, er hat dich getäuscht. Er hat versucht sich gewaltsam einen Weg durch meine Höhle zu bahnen.“  
Ich stoppte kurz in meinen Taten, doch es war genug um vom Nebel überwältigt zu werden. Ich verlor mich für einen Zeitpunkt im Nebel und als ich meine Umgebung wieder richtig erkennen konnte, sah ich nur noch wie Cecil den Drachen niederstreckte.  
  
Es war eine sie… Und sie schrie bitterlich als Cecil’s Schwert sich durch ihren grazilen Körper bahnte. Dieses Bild und der Schrei dieses Drachen verpasste mir einen schweren Stich in meinem Herzen, doch ich wusste dass es sein musste, einfach nur um weiter zu kommen. Wir mussten diese Mission zu Ende bringen, um nach Hause zurückkehren zu können. Dies sagte ich mir immer wieder, doch der Schmerz den ich verspürte, weil es innerhalb kürzester Zeit schon der zweite Drache ist, den ich sterben sehe und ich kann einfach nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Der Nebel lichtete sich und Cecil kam langsam auf mich zu.  
“Lass uns einfach…einfach weiter gehen.“, sagte ich leise und verließ so schnell ich konnte die Höhle.  
Das Nebeldorf lag nicht weit entfernt, sodass wir es schnell erreichten. Doch als wir den ersten Schritt dort hinein setzen, da zeigte der Ring den Cecil bekommen hatte seine wahre Wirkung. Er war gezwungen den Ring von sich zu strecken, sodass wir nicht von den riesigen Flammen getroffen wurden, welche aus dem Ring schossen, doch alle Dorfbewohner wurden es und wir konnten nichts dagegen tun.   
Flammen…Schreie…Blut…wie in meinem Traum…  
  
Wir wurden nicht hierher ausgesandt, um den Frieden Baron’s zu gewährleisten, nein wir sollten ein Dorf voller friedlicher Menschen auslöschen. Mir verschlug diese Grausamkeit die Sprache, Cecil verleite seiner Verwirrung Ausdruck indem er schrie. So laut wie er konnte schrie er, doch ich hörte sie trotzdem. Ein Mädchen…sie weinte und kniete vor einer Frau…ihrer Mutter. In gewissem Sinne erinnerte sie mich an mich selbst, als meine Mutter damals getötet wurde.  
Sie weinte und schrie, dass ihre Mutter nur gestorben sei, weil ihr Drache gestorben ist. Da fiel es mir ein.  
  
“Ich habe davon gehört… Vom Schicksal sogenannter Beschwörer.“, erklärte ich Cecil leise, als er das Mädchen ebenfalls bemerkt hatte.  
Erschrocken sah er zwischen mir und dem Mädchen her. Mein Vater hatte mir oft von diesem Dorf erzählt und ihren Bewohnern. Sie sollen so gut wie alle sehr begabte Beschwörer sein…und der stärkste…er oder sie sendet seinen Beschwörbaren in die Nebelhöhle, um dessen Ausgang und somit auch das Dorf des Nebels zu beschützen… Und wenn ein Beschwörer seinen Beschwörbaren verliert…stirbt er…  
  
“Dann war der Drache den wir getötet haben der Beschwörbare ihrer Mutter?“, fragte Cecil doch wir beide wussten die Antwort schon.  
Das Mädchen wurde letztendlich auf uns aufmerksam. Sie musste uns gehört haben, denn sie wurde wütend, aber wer konnte es ihr verdenken. Wir hatten ihre Mutter getötet, sie hatte alles Recht uns zu hassen.  
Auf einmal fühlte ich mich wie ferngesteuert. Mein Körper hörte nicht mehr auf mich, genau so wenig wie meine Stimme. Er war als könnte ich nur noch zusehen, was ich tat, egal wie verzweifelt ich versuchte wieder Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu erlangen.  
  
Langsam ging ich auf das Mädchen zu und sah zu Cecil.  
“Seine Majestät hat uns hergeschickt, um alle Beschwörer dieses Dorfes auszulöschen.“, erklärte ich ihm leise.  
“Wir haben unsere Hände mit Blut beschmutzt und jetzt müssen wir auch noch dieses Mädchen töten.“, fügte ich hinzu und wandte mich dem Mädchen zu.  
Cecil stoppte mich und selbst als ich ihm erklärte, dass wir es tun müssten, um unsere Mission zu beenden, weigerte er sich vehement dagegen.  
“Ihn verraten? Ein Mann der so etwas befiehlt, ist nicht mehr mein König.“, erklärte er mit fester Stimme  
In dem Moment fand ich meine Kraft wieder und erlangte die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurück.  
“Ha! Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest.“, erwiderte ich und versuchte meine leichte Unsicherheit damit zu überspielen.  
  
Was war gerade mit mir los gewesen. Es war als hätte jemand von außen heraus Kontrolle über meinen Körper übernommen. Erst einmal nicht wichtig, Wichtig war es jetzt von hier wegzukommen. Cecil war froh darüber, dass ich ihm anscheinend helfen wollte.  
“Ich schulde dem König viel. Aber nicht so viel, dass ich den Namen der Dragoner beschmutzen würde.“, sagte ich entschlossen.  
Ich erklärte ihm. Dass wir verbündete brauchen würden und dass wir Rosa holen müssten. Wir beide müssten sie beschützen…er, weil er sie liebt und ich, weil sie für mich wie eine kleine Schwester ist. In gewissem Maße liebe ich sie also auch, deswegen kann ich sie in diesem Chaos einfach nicht allein lassen!  
  
Wir versuchten das Mädchen mitzunehmen, doch sie wollte nicht auf uns hören und rief einen Beschwörbaren, welcher ein riesiges Erdbeben auslöste. In ihrem Alter war es erstaunlich zu sehen, dass sie so etwas schon beherrschte.  
Doch durch mein Erstaunen gefesselt bemerkte ich nicht, wie sich die Erde unter meinen Füßen teile. Cecil schaffte er gerade noch so mit dem Mädchen wegzuspringen, doch ich fiel. Ich streckte meine Hände aus, um irgendwo Halt zu finden und spürte, wie Cecil meine Hände ergriff.  
  
“Halt dich fest Kain!“, rief er mir zu.  
Schon fast verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an seine Arme, doch ich entglitt seinem Griff.  
“Cecil! Zieh mich rauf!“, schrie ich zu ihm hoch.  
Meine Stimme brach ab, meine Tarnung mir in diesem Moment komplett egal. Doch ich sah seinen geschockten Blick. Er ließ mich los, doch ich schaffte es mich im Fall zu drehen, da ich merkte, dass ich an dieser Seite keinen Halt finden würde. Der Berg würde kollabieren und wenn ich mich nicht beeile, werde ich inmitten der Steinhaufen begraben seien.  
  
Ich versuchte mich hoch zu ziehen, doch da fielen schon die ersten Steine. Einer traf mich am Rücken und ich schrie auf vor Schmerzen. Als ich fast wieder oben war, traf mich ein großer Stein am linken Bein, sodass ich fast wieder komplett runterstürzte. Doch ich fand noch rechtzeitig Halt und zog mich komplett hoch.  
Jedoch war ich zu spät. Tausende von Gesteinsbrocken, große und kleine stürzten auf mich zu sodass ich selbst keine Rettung mehr für mich sah. Als ich meinen Blick nach vorn richtete, sah ich diesen Mann in der schwarzen Rüstung, welcher gestern zum König wollte.  
  
Meinen Mund zu einem stillen Schrei aufgerissen und meine Hand zu ihm ausgestreckt hoffte ich er würde mir helfen. Doch erneut wurde ich von einem Stein getroffen, was dazu führte, dass ich das Bewusstsein verlor…  
  
Würde ich…wirklich so sterben…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay jetzt geht es los!  
> Aber irgendwie...is die Rückmeldung doch ein wenig lau, ne? Liest das Ding hier überhaupt wer? Wenn ja dann bitte ich vielmals um eine Rückmeldung, ok? Ich beiße auch ganz ehrlich nicht ^^`  
> Na ja jetzt geht die Story los...und immer noch nicht viel von Golbez hier, ne?  
> Aber leute ich versprech euch im nächsten Chapter gehts dann mit GolKai los...oder so in der Art zumindest XD Interessiert sich hier überhaupt wer außer mir für das Pair? Ich fühl mich immer so verdammt einsam weil ich keine anderen Fans finde...  
> na ja aber darum gehts ja net  
> Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß  
> LG  
> Kain


	3. Trial 2: Awakening

“Cecil!”  
  
Dies war mein erster Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf schoss, als ich meine Augen aufschlug. Ich lag in meinem Zimmer in Baron…im Schloss. War das…alles vielleicht nur ein böser Traum? Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch sofort durchfuhr ein starker Schmerz meinen Körper, sodass ich wieder zurück sank. Nein… das war eindeutig kein Traum gewesen.   
“Du solltest am besten liegen blieben. Mit Verletzungen wie deinen ist nicht zu spaßen.“, sagte eine dunkle, tiefe Stimme, welche neben mir erklang.  
Erschrocken sah ich zur Seite, zu der Person, welche gesprochen hatte. Es war ein Mann, welcher eine schwarze Rüstung anhatte…er war der Mann den ich gesehen hatte, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.  
  
“Ihr…Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet…“  
Er nickte seinen Blick dabei unverändert auf mein Gesicht gerichtet.  
“Zumindest habe ich dich nicht fallen lassen…wie dein Freund.“, sagte er ruhig.  
Ich erschrak und sah weg, als die Erinnerung an Cecils erschrockenes Gesicht vor mein inneres Auge trat. Er hat mich losgelassen…hätte mich sterben lassen. Tränen stiegen in meine Augen, welche ich versuchte weg zu blinzeln. Komm schon Kain, du hast dir nach dem Tod deines Vaters geschworen nie wieder zu weinen.  
  
“Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum eine Schönheit wie du, sich in eine Rüstung zwängt und allen vorspielt sie wäre ein Mann.“  
Seine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah wieder zu ihm. Er war näher gekommen. Eine…Schönheit? Erneut erschrak ich, zog die Decke bis zum Hals uns wandte meinen Blick ab. Wie kann es sein, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit so sicher in seiner Nähe gefühlt habe, dass ich es nicht für nötig hielt mich zu verstecken? Er weiß, dass ich eine Frau bin. Wenn das irgendwer erfährt dann, -  
“Ich habe dafür gesorgt…das es geheim bleibt…“, sagte er leise.  
  
Seine Antwort unterbrach meinen Gedankenfluss. Mein Blick wanderte erneut zu ihm.  
“Man sieht es nicht gern, wenn eine Frau kämpfen kann…anders als mit Magie.“, erklärte ich leise.  
Ich nahm mir einen Moment um ihn zu betrachten. Er hatte lange, silber-weiße Haare, klare violette Augen, welche ein wenig heller waren als meine, und ein sonst ziemlich markantes Gesicht. Er sah wirklich gut aus, auch wenn er hier in Baron wahrscheinlich nicht gerade zum Schönheitsideal gehörte mit seiner leicht gebräunten Haut. Dennoch konnte man nicht wirklich sagen, dass er etwas anderes als attraktiv war.   
Er schien meinen intensiven Blick bemerkt zu haben, da ein leises Lachen seinen Lippen entfloh und er noch ein wenig näher kam, schon fast ein wenig zu nah, für meinen Geschmack.  
  
“Gefalle ich dir denn?“, fragte er leise und lächelte mich verführerisch an.  
Ich spürte wie mir Hitze in mein Gesicht stieg und wollte den Blick nun zum dritten Mal abwenden, doch er legte eine Hand unter mein Kinn, um mich fest zu halten. Sein Blick war beinahe schon hypnotisierend, und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Es war als habe er mich in einen Bann gezogen.  
“Nun sag mir, warum willst du denn unbedingt kämpfen?“, fragte er leise.  
  
Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um etwas zu antworten, doch kein Wort verließ meine Lippen. Warum wollte ich kämpfen, das war eine wirklich gute Frage. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang nur gekämpft und bin mit nichts anderem aufgewachsen. Als ich klein war, haben ich und mein Vater immer so etwas gespielt. Ich war dabei der mutige Ritter, meine Mutter die Prinzessin, die ich retten musste und mein Vater der Bösewicht, der sie entführt hatte. Dann nach ihrem Tod hat mein Vater angefangen mich richtig zu trainieren, da er meinte, dass ich die Ehre der Familie Highwind aufrechterhalten müsse und deswegen ein starker Dragoner werden müsse, da hat ja auch erst die ganze Farce angefangen, dass ich mich wie ein Junge verkleidet habe.  
Doch warum kämpfte ich wirklich?  
  
“Ich…ich kämpfe, um die Ehre meiner Familie aufrecht zu erhalten…“, antwortete ich, doch wusste ich selbst, dass dies nur teilweise stimmte.  
Er schien es auch zu bemerken, meine Lüge. Er sah mir tief in die Augen und zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch.  
“Lügnerin. Du weißt, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit ist, richtig?“, fragte er ruhig, leise.  
Ich nickte, ich musste nicken, da er doch Recht hatte. Doch warum kämpfte ich denn dann noch? Was war mir so wichtig, dass ich dafür so viel aufs Spiel setzte. Ich hätte doch aufhören können nach dem Tod meines Vaters, oder hätte mich von Anfang an gegen sein Training währen können, doch ich habe es nicht getan.  
Da kam mir plötzlich Cecils Stimme in den Sinn, doch in meinem Kopf klang sie jünger.  
  
 _„Mädchen sind dafür da, um von den Rittern beschützt zu werden, deswegen sollten sie auch nicht kämpfen. Außerdem können das Jungs eh viel besser, Mädchen sollten erst gar keine Waffe in die Hand nehmen und lieber Magie erlernen.“_  
  
Als er das mal zu Rosa und mir gesagt hat, da war meine Mutter vielleicht gerade mal ein halbes Jahr tot. Ich weiß noch wie ich ihm damals danach wortlos ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte und dann das restliche halbe Jahr fast kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet hatte, obwohl wir uns ja gerade erst angefreundet hatten.  
  
“Ich kämpfe weil ich mich nicht beschützen lasse, von irgendeinem Hampelmann der denkt er könne es besser als ich. Ich kämpfe weil ich alleine stark bin und niemanden brauche, der mich rettet. Ich kämpfe weil ich nichts anderes kenne und froh bin, dass mein Vater es mich gelehrt hat. Ich kämpfe um ihn stolz zu machen und jeden anderen Dragoner der Familie Highwind. Ich kämpfe….um…“, dort brach ich ab, denn der nächste Satz wäre einfach nur lächerlich gewesen.  
“Um als der Mensch anerkannt zu werden, der du bist, unabhängig von deinem Geschlecht, oder Aussehen.“, endete er meinen Satz.  
Überrascht darüber, dass er genau wusste, wie ich meinen Satz enden wollte, sah ich ihn an und nickte erneut, jedoch diesmal schwächer. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich den Schmerz in meinem Körper ignoriert, doch er hatte begonnen an meinen Kräften zu zerren, sodass ich ihn nun nicht mehr wegdenken konnte. Er lähmte mich beinahe und machte mich müde. Natürlich verstand ich, dass mein Körpers sich, nach einer solchen Verletzung, erst einmal ausruhen musste, dennoch, war es bis jetzt noch nie so unglaublich stark gewesen.  
  
Ich versuchte es mir halbwegs bequem zu machen, auf meinem Bett, wandte jedoch nicht einmal den Blick von ihm ab.  
“Wer jedoch respektiert eine Frau wie mich…niemand…und es wird auch nie geschehen.“, sagte ich ruhig.  
Er lachte auf, doch ich sah weder Spott noch Belustigung in seinen Augen, sie leuchteten einfach nur ein wenig entschlossen, aber waren auch so tief, dass ich mich beinahe in ihnen verlor.  
“Ich respektiere dich, Kain. Ich bewundere dich, dafür dass du so stark, so intelligent und dennoch so wunderschön bist. Natürlich ist das hier in Baron ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dass du dein Ziel erreichen könntest, wenn nicht einmal deine Freunde dich akzeptieren.“, erklärte er mir ruhig.  
Ich wollte wiedersprechen, doch fand nicht die Kraft dazu. Irgendetwas schob all die positiven Gedanken, die positiven Erinnerungen an Cecil und Rosa fort und brachte nur die negativen hervor. Und diese waren nicht wirklich wenige.   
  
“Doch ich kann dir eine Welt zeigen, in der Frauen wie du respektiert werden, beneidet, verehrt und du wärest ihr Vorbild, ihre Anführerin…ihre Königin. Du musst mir nur loyal dienen, mein werden, damit ich dich mit in diese Welt nehmen kann. In einer Welt in der du dich nie wieder fürchten musst, dass du auf Ablehnung stoßen könntest, nur weil du eine Frau bist.“  
Er flüsterte die verführerischen Worte leise, sodass nur ich sie hören konnte. Er hatte doch recht, oder? Nie würde ich hier auf Akzeptanz stoßen. Diejenigen, die mein Geheimnis kennen, diese behandeln mich doch auch nur mit Respekt, weil ich die Tochter meines Vaters bin. Doch eine Welt in der dies nicht mehr vorkommen würde?  
  
“Ist…ist so eine Welt denn wirklich möglich?“, fragte ich leise.  
Er nickte und strich mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
“Ich werde diese Welt erschaffen, mit dir an meine Seite, so hoffe ich. Zusammen machen wir diese Welt möglich, Kain. Du musst nur eines für mich tun. Diene mir und sei mein allein. Dann verspreche ich dir, deine Seite nie zu verlassen, meine Schönheit.“, hauchte er leise.  
  
“Euch…dienen?“, fragte ich leise  
  
Ich spürte in meinem Inneren, wie mich etwas herab zog, in einen tiefen schwarzen Grund, aus dem ich nie wieder entfliehen könnte, wenn ich mich einmal komplett fallen lasse. Doch wollte ich denn überhaupt wieder nach oben? Wollte ich zurück in die Welt die mich abstieß und in der ich mich verstecken musste? Nein...ich will in seine Welt und wenn ich nichts anderes tun muss, als ihm zu dienen, dann, mache ich das gerne. Er…er ist anders…er respektiert mich…er ist da. Er wird mich nicht wegstoßen, wie alle anderen es getan haben. Er wird bei mir bleiben und ich werde sein loyaler Diener, werde alles tun was er von mir verlangt, damit ich zusehen kann, wie er diese Welt erschafft. Eine neue Welt.  
  
“Jawohl…My Lord.“, flüsterte ich und ließ mich fallen.  
Ich ließ mich fallen in diesen tiefen, schwarzen Abgrund, ließ mich einfach mitziehen, da ich wusste, dass am Ende, am Boden dieses Abgrundes eine neue, eine bessere Welt auf mich warten würde.  
  
Eine Welt…in der ich an seiner Seite in Frieden leben kann.


	4. Trial 3: Tower of Zot - Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sind sie OOC? BItte ich brauche eine Rückmeldung Q~Q

Als ich erneut erwachte hörte ich um mich herum lauter Geräusche, die mir fremd waren. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mich um. Ich war nicht mehr im Schloss, sondern in einem großen, weißen Raum, welcher komplett aus Metall zu bestehen schien. Überall war dieses Piepen um mich herum zu hören, welches mich komplett aus der Fassung brachte und mich sehr unsicher machte.   
Vorsichtig, um meinen Körpers nicht zu sehr zu beanspruchen, da ich nicht wusste, wie weit die Wunden schon verheilt waren, stand ich auf und bemerkte sofort, dass jemand mich umgezogen hatte. Ich hatte nun ein schwarzes Hemd an, welches sich eng an meinen Körpers schmiegte und alle meine Züge hervorhob. Seine Ärmel reichten bis zu meinen Ellenbogen und das Hemd an sich ungefähr bis zu meinen Knien, etwas länger war es. Ich wagte einen Blick hinunter und sah, da ich typische Frauen Unterwäsche, heißt ein ähnliches Oberteil, wie die anderen Frauen immer beim Baden trugen anhatten und ein dünnes, kurzes Unterteil, welches schon fast mehr zeigte, als es verdeckte.   
  
Verwirrt sah ich mich noch einmal in dem Raum um, inspizierte alles bis ins feinste und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um so etwas wie ein Lazarett handeln musste. Ich konnte ein paar Verbände und Kräuter erkennen, als auch Bücher über Weißmagie und andere Heilkunden. An der Decke leuchteten sehr helle Lichter, welche mich leicht blendeten, als ich hinauf sah.  
Bevor ich mir alles noch ein wenig genauer ansah, begann ich mich selbst ein wenig aus zu testen und es schien, als sei mein Körper wieder komplett einsatzbereit. Er musste irgendetwas gemacht. Wahrscheinlich war es auch er der mich hier her gebracht hat. Langsam ging ich zu dem Tisch mit den Kräutern und den Büchern, wobei mich jedoch eher die Kräuter interessierten, da ich zu Magie sowieso nicht fähig war. Einiger der Kräuter erkannte ich, da sie in der Nähe von Baron wuchsen, jedoch konnte ich nur bei sehr wenigen sagen, wozu sie auch gut waren. Zwar interessierte ich mich sehr für Kräuterkunde, jedoch bin ich nie wirklich dazu gekommen mir wirklich Bücher darüber durch zu lesen.  
  
Da es in dem Raum außer noch ein paar verschlossenen Schränken nichts weiter gab ging ich zur Tür. Immerhin wusste ich immer noch nicht wo ich bin, oder wo meine Rüstung und mein Speer sind. Doch als ich die Tür öffnen wollte stellte ich fest, dass sie verschlossen war. Ich versuchte daran zu ruckeln und stemmte mich auch mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür, doch nichts brachte etwas. Vielleicht würde es etwas bringen, wenn ich mich gegen die Tür schmeißen würde, doch ich wusste, dass das mir wahrscheinlich eher Schmerzen bringen würde, als das es wirklich Sinn machen würde.  
  
Letztendlich ging ich zurück zu dem Bett, auf dem ich gelegen hatte und setzte mich auf den Rand. Mit meinen Fingern begann ich meine Haare ein wenig durch zu kämmen und legte sie mir dann über die rechte Schulter. Dieses mechanische Piepen und allgemein die ganzen Geräusche wühlten mich innerlich extrem auf, sodass ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Ich legte mir meine Hände an die Ohren, um alles aus zu blenden. Um wirklich alles um mich herum aus zu blenden, schloss ich auch noch die Augen, und versank in meiner eigenen Dunkelheit. Ich verkroch mich hinter meinen Mauern, um dieser Ungewohntheit zu entfliehen. Ich versteckte mich hinter Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Bilder, welche ich mir selbst ausdenke, um mich nicht diesem ungewohnten Ort stellen zu müssen.  
  
Als ich jedoch etwas auf meiner Schulter fühlte, schrak ich hoch, öffnete meine Augen mit einem Schlag und ließ meinen Kopf hochschnellen. Meine Hände sanken nach unten, neben mich und ich sah ihn direkt an. Wie auch schon, als ich in meinem Zimmer in Baron mit ihm allein war, hatte er seinen Helm nicht auf. Er musterte mich erst still, mit harter, unlesbarer Miene, bis seine Züge dann ein wenig weicher wurden und er sich einen Stuhl nahm, um sich mir gegenüber zu setzen.  
“Wie ich sehe geht es dir besser?“, fragte er ruhig.  
Ich nickte und sah nach unten. Sein Blick lag so intensiv auf mir, dass ich mich wie ein kleines Kind fühlte.  
“Wo bin ich?“, flüsterte ich fast unhörbar.  
  
“Du bist hier im Turm von Zot. Ich kann verstehen, dass dies alles noch sehr neu für dich ist, aber ich denke mit der Zeit wirst du dich an all dies hier gewöhnen.“, erklärte er mir ruhig.  
Dann stand er auf und eine Soldatin kam in das Zimmer gehuscht. Ich sah, wie er etwas zu ihr sagte, doch konnte nicht wirklich ausmachen, was es war. Dann kam die Soldatin langsam auf mich zu und verbeugte sich höflich vor mir. Sie war wirklich sehr…freizügig gekleidet, was mir nicht sehr behagte. Ich hoffe er wird von mir nicht verlangen mich genauso freizügig zu kleiden. Ich bin immer noch ein Krieger und kein Modell der sexuellen Anschauung.  
  
“Lady Highwind. Lord Golbez hat mir aufgetragen, Euch zu Eurem Gemach zu bringen, wo Ihr Euch umkleiden könnt. Danach wünscht der Lord noch mit Euch privat zu sprechen, weswegen ich Euch danach zu seinem Saal bringen werde.“, erklärte sie ruhig und richtete sich dann wieder auch.  
Golbez war also sein Name…gut das endlich auch zu erfahren…  
  
Als ich ihn beim Gehen beobachtete, könnte ich schwüren, dass er zusammengezuckt ist, als die Soldatin mich mit ‘Lady‘ angesprochen hat. Doch weiter zeigte er keine Reaktion und verschwand einfach in dem Korridor, welcher draußen lang führen musste. Sobald er außer Hörweite war und ich auch seine Rüstung nicht mehr hören konnte, stand ich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung auf und presste die Soldatin gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Meinen linken Arm drückte ich gegen ihre Kehle, wodurch ich ihr größtenteils die Luft abschnitt.  
“Ich gebe dir einen Tipp, Kleines. Nenn mich noch einmal ‘Lady‘ und ich reiße dir dein kleines, süßes Köpfchen von deinen viel zu schmalen Schultern, verstanden?“, warnte ich sie.  
  
Sie nickte unter größter Kraftanstrengung und ich ließ sie los. Sie beugte sich über ihre Knie und musste erst einmal  tief Luft holen. Ich wartete geduldig, bis sie sich gefangen hatte, als wäre nichts passiert. Als sie sich dann wieder aufrichtete und langsam und leise voraus ging, folgte ich ihr ruhig. Der Großteil des Weges verging lautlos, obwohl mir immer noch sehr unwohl war.  
Dieses gesamte Ding schien aus Metall zu bestehen und überall konnte man dieses metallische, unnatürliche Piepen hören. Zudem war mir kalt, was zu einem auch daran liegen konnte, das ich Außer dem schwarzen Hemd und der Unterwäsche darunter nichts weiter anhatte.  
  
Irgendwann entschied die Soldatin sich, die Stille zu brechen, da wir anscheinend da waren. Sie drehte sich zu mir um, als wir vor einer Tür stehen blieben.  
“Bitte entschuldigt meinen Fehler von eben vielmals, doch wie soll ich Euch dann ansprechen?“, fragte sie leise und senkte ihren Kopf.  
“‘Sir‘. Sprich mich einfach mit ‘Sir‘ an, das bin ich gewohnt.“, antwortete ich ohne viel überlegen.  
Erst sah sie mich verwirrt und überrascht an, dann nickte sie jedoch.  
“Wie ihr wünscht Sir Highwind. Ich werde hier warten, damit Ihr Euch in Ruhe umkleiden könnt. Bitte zögert nicht nach mir zu rufen, solltet Ihr Hilfe brauchen.“, sagte sie leise.  
  
Ich konnte mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin sie zu mir hoch sah. Doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte sie sanft an.  
“Ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein, aber ich danke trotzdem.“, antwortete ich sanft.  
Auf ihren Wangen erschien ein leichter Rotschimmer, weswegen ich schnell ins Zimmer huschte. Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, lehnte ich mich eine kurze Weile dagegen. Sie musste noch sehr jung sein, und unerfahren dazu. Und dann muss sie mit jemandem wie mir klarkommen, der ein sehr leichtes Temperament hat und sehr, sehr stur sein kann. Das arme Mädchen tut mir ja schon fast leid.  
  
Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah mich im Raum ein wenig um. Er war mehr in Grau und Schwarz Tönen gehalten. Mir gegenüber stand ein Bett daneben war eine Tür, die nach draußen zu führen schien. Zu meiner Linken war ein großer Schrank, indem sowohl Bücher standen, als auch etwas anderes lag. Wahrscheinlich war es meine Rüstung, da vor dem Schrank meine Stiefel standen.  
  
Ich ging etwas näher ran und erkannte, dass es sich wirklich um meine Rüstung handelte. Doch daneben lag noch etwas zum Anziehen. Etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Kleid aussah, jedoch auch noch etwas, dass nach einer Tunika und einer Stoffhose aussah. Das hieß es waren insgesamt drei Kombinationen zum Anziehen vorhanden. Meine Rüstung, die ich größtenteils tragen werde, dann noch dieses Etwas, dass verdächtig nach einem Kleid aussah und das was, nach einer Tunika mit Stoffhose aussah. Das Hemd was ich anhatte würde ich wahrscheinlich weiterhin zum Schlafen benutzen, da es trotz der Tatsache, dass es sich sehr an meinen Körpers schmiegte, sehr bequem war und ich beim Schlafen ja nun lieber doch nicht gesehen werde.  
  
Ich streifte es mir über den Kopf und ließ es erst einmal zu Boden fallen. Dann zog ich den schwarzen, hautengen Lederganzkörperanzug an, den ich unter meiner Rüstung trug…beziehungsweise war dieser durch etwas dünnere, aber noch genauso enge Stoffsachen ausgetauscht wurden. Dann machte ich mich daran meine Rüstung zu befestigen, wobei diese meine Oberweite ziemlich zurück drückte, was zuerst ein wenig schmerzte, doch schnell nachließ, da ich ja eigentlich auch daran gewöhnt war.   
Als letztes kamen meine Stiefel an die Reihe. Als ich mir diesen fertig war, entdeckte ich einen Kamm in dem Schrank. Diesen nahm ich sofort um meine Haare in eine halbwegs ordentliche Form zu bringen. Ebenfalls lag ein Zopfband etwas neben der Stelle wo der Kamm gelegen hatte, welches ich nutzte, um meine Haare im Nacken zu einem lockeren Zopf zu binden.  
  
Ich hielt nach meinem Helm Ausschau, doch konnte ihn nicht entdeckten, was mir missfiel, doch vielleicht war dabei nur ein Fehler aufgetreten. Seufzend sah ich zu der Tür neben dem Bett. Eindeutig ging es dort nach draußen, das sah man durch das Glas, was in der Tür war…oder eher aus dem so gut wie die ganze Tür bestand. Ich wollte gerade zu der Soldatin zurückgehen, als mir das Hemd auf dem Boden wieder einfiel. Schnell hob ich es auf und ging zum Bett. Es war ein sehr großes Bett in dem mindestens zwei Personen Platz hatten.   
Ohne mir darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen, legte ich das Hemd zusammen und legte es auf die Bettdecke. Es sah weich aus…sehr weich. Anders als die Betten, die es in Baron gab. Also zumindest die im Schloss. Denn soweit ich wusste, waren sowohl meines als auch Cecils steinhart. Von denen im Lazarett will ich gar nicht erst anfangen.   
  
Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf und verließ mein Zimmer, um die junge Soldatin nicht noch länger warten zu lassen. Wie sie es gesagt hatte, hatte sie geduldig vor meiner Tür gewartet und senkte nun wieder den Kopf. Auch wenn sie noch jung und unerfahren war, ein wenig von Haltung musste sie doch zumindest verstehen!  
“Stell dich gerade hin, und heb den Kopf an. Es ist entwürdigend für einen Soldaten mit so einer Haltung da zu stehen.“, belehrte ich sie ruhig.  
Sie tat wie ihr befohlen und verbesserte ihre Haltung ein wenig. Dann ging sie wieder langsam vor und ich folgte ihr. Sie sagte, dass Lord Golbez nun mit mir allein reden wollen würde. Worum würde es wohl gehen?   
  
Während dem Gang sah ich mich in diesem Turm, wie er es genannt hatte, um. Der Großteil war in Weiß gehalten und ich konnte sehen, dass alles um mich herum aus Metall oder etwas ähnlichem bestehen musste. Und dann war auch noch überall diese Piepen, diese Geräusche, die mir so unvertraut waren und mich zu einem aus der Fassung brachten, zum anderen aber auch unsicher machten.  
In einiger Entfernung von einer Tür blieb die Soldatin stehen und senkte erneut ihren Kopf. Hinter der Tür konnte man eine Stimme vernehmen, welche eindeutig weiblich war und nicht sehr erfreut klang.  
  
“D-dort müsst I-Ihr rein…“, informierte sie mich, deutlich verängstigt.  
“Ich danke dir.“, sagte ich ruhig und lächelte sie an.  
Erneut erschien ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen, doch sie machte schnell kehrt und ging in die Richtung aus der wir kamen, wahrscheinlich zu ihrer vorherigen Position. Ich atmete tief durch und ging zu der großen Doppeltür. Ich überlegte, ob ich einfach reingehen sollte, da Lord Golbez mich ja zu sich rufen hat lassen, doch entschied mich dagegen und klopfte an. Dann machte ich sie auf und trat herein. Lord Golbez sah schon fast erleichtert aus, mich zu sehen. Vor ihm stand eine Frau, mit langen, blonden Haaren, welche noch freizügiger gekleidet war, als die Soldatin.  
  
Ebenfalls waren drei…andere Kreaturen zu sehen. Ein anderes Wort für diese Gestallten kommt mir einfach nicht in den Sinn. Obwohl der eine zwar eine ziemlich menschliche Gestalt hatte, war seine Haut feuerrot, was auf keinen Fall mehr normal war. Ein anderer war in einen großen, braunen Umhang gehüllt, sodass man kaum etwas erkennen konnte, weswegen ich nicht wirklich sagen konnte, ob seine Gestalt menschlich war, oder nicht und der letzte…nach das war eine viel zu groß geratene Schildkröte…zumindest…sah es danach aus.  
  
“Ihr könnt gehen.“, sagte Lord Golbez zu den vier und machte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand.  
Die Frau begann zu protestieren.  
“Meister Golbez, das ist hier noch nicht geklärt, ich-“ – “Barbarricia, wenn der Meister uns sagt, wir sollen gehen, dann sollten wir seinem Wunsch Folge leisten.“, unterbracht der Mann mit der roten Haut sie.  
Sie sah wütend zu ihm, als er ihr eine Hand an den Arm legte. Dann sah sie zurück zu Lord Golbez, dann jedoch zu mir. Mit schnellen Schritten kam sie auf mich zu und musterte mich von oben bis unten.  
  
“Na super, nicht mal hübsch ist sie.“, fauchte sie und verschwand in einem Tornado.  
Die andere taten es ihr gleich und verschwanden. Erst dann winkte Lord Golbez mich zu sich und seufzte. Er legte seine rechte Hand an seinen Helm und richtete seinen Kopf zu mir, als ich bei seinem Thron angekommen war. Ich sah meinen Helm neben seinem Thron legen und ließ meinen Blick sofort dorthin schweifen.  
“Du hast ihn nicht zu tragen, wenn du mit mir allein bist, verstanden?“, forderte er ruhig.  
  
Mein Blick glitt wieder zu ihm und sehr zögernd nickte ich. Er nahm nun ebenfalls seinen Helm ab, sodass ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er begann mit seiner linken Hand seiner Schläfe zu massieren und musterte mich.  
“Wenn du mir jemals so einen Stress machst, schwöre ich, dass ich dich unverzüglich töte.“, sagte er schon fast emotionslos.  
Ich legte meinen rechten Arm schräg über meine Brust und verbeugte mich leicht.  
“Ich verspreche Euch, dass dies nicht vorkommen wird, My Lord. Euer Wort ist mein Gesetz und so wird es sein und bleiben. Ich bin Euer loyaler Diener, als solcher habe ich Euch nicht zu widersprechen, sondern still meine Befehle auszuführen.“, erwiderte ich mit einer mechanischen Sicherheit.  
  
Mein Mund hatte von alleine reagiert, ohne dass ich es wirklich wollte. War ich nicht immer noch meinem Königreich, dem Königreich Baron Untertan? Es war als würde ich von etwas zurückgehalten werden. Aber hatte ich mich nicht genau darauf eingelassen, als ich mich hab fallen lassen? Hatte ich ihm nicht Loyalität geschworen?   
Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete, zwang ich mich dazu alle unnötigen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Aus seinen Lippen sah ich den Hauch eines Lächelns. Es war nicht erfreut, oder sanft, ich konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben.  
  
Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Thron und begann um mich herum zu gehen. Ich spürte wie er meinen Zopf in die Hand nahm und musste mich zur Ruhe zwingen. Noch nie war ein Mann, der mein Geheimnis kannte mir so nahe gekommen, Außer meinem Vater. Doch ich blieb einfach gerade stehen und atmete ruhig, zumindest so gut wie mir das möglich war.  
“Ich hätte auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet, meine Schönheit.“, hauchte er mir ins Ohr.   
Ich spürte, wie ein kalter Schauer meinen Rücken herunterlief, als ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr fühlte. Es machte mich nur noch unsicherer, als er eine seiner Hände auf meine Hüfte legte.  
  
“Jedoch meine Blüte, wie gedenkst du mir zu beweisen, dass ich deinen Worten Glauben schenken kann?“, fragte er leise.  
Langsam zog er sich ein wenig zurück und setzte sich erneut auf seinen Thron. Ich verbeugte mich und sprach mit fester und sicherer Stimme:  
“Ich werde jeden Befehl erfüllen, den Ihr mir gebt, My Lord. Dies will ich Euch schwören, sollte ich jedoch versagen werde ich jede Bestrafung ohne Wiederrede akzeptieren, die Ihr mir auf erlegt.“  
  
“Wirklich jeden Befehl? Egal was es ist, du wirst es befolgen?“, fragte er belustigt.  
Ich konnte mir nur vage vorstellen, was er meinte, mit seiner Frage, doch dennoch nickte ich. Warum sollte er auch solche Dinge, welche mir in den Sinn kamen, von mir verlangen? Ich bin weder schön, noch liebreizend, noch attraktiv. Kein Grund würde mir einfallen, warum er mich zu sexuellen Aktivitäten zwingen sollte.  
“Dann beweise es mir. Komm näher.“, befahl er amüsiert.  
  
Da mir keine andere Wahl blieb, entschloss ich mich mit zu spielen und ging näher an ihn heran. Nach ein paar Schritten griff er nach meinem Arm und zog mich zu sich, sodass ich auf seinem Schoss landete. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine neutrale Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, doch ich kam nicht umhin dass meine Wangen sich unangenehm erhitzten und ich musste wegsehen.  
Er began zu Lachen, leise, tief, als er eine Hand unter mein Kinn legte und meinen Kopf zu sich drehte. Immer noch versuchte ich verzweifelt weg zu sehen, da diese ganze Situation mir zu unangenehm wurde. Warum tat er das? Will er mich damit einfach nur einschüchtern?  
  
„Sieh mich an.“, befahl er ruhig.  
Ich sah ihm in die Augen und spürte nur, wie die Hitze, die in mein Gesicht stieg, noch grösser wurde. Sein Blick war belustigt und dennoch schien es nur eine Farce zu sein. Eine Maske, so wie ich sie trug, welche seine wahren Gedanken verbarg, und ihn für die Welt unzugänglich machte.  
Er kam mit seinem Gesicht näher an meines heran und blieb nur Millimeter davor stehen, sodass unsere Lippen sich beinahe beruhten.  
“Weißt du, wenn du so sprichst, dann will ein Mann gerne auf…falsche Gedanken kommen. Ich weiß, du denkst, dass du nicht schön oder liebreizend genug seist, damit ich auf solche Gedanken kommen könnte, doch damit liegst du im völligen Unrecht. Ich weiß nicht, woher du den Gedanken nimmst, dass du nicht schön seist, dass du uninteressant für Männer seist, aber die Wahrheit sieht so aus, dass das genaue Gegenteil eintrifft. Du bist die schönste Frau, die mir in meinem Leben begegnet ist und wenn du mir solche Sachen versprichst, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren.“, wisperte er leise.  
  
Überrascht und geschockt sah ich ihn an. Er hatte gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er mich als schön empfindet. Ich spürte wie ein warmes, komisches und leicht unangenehmes Gefühl sich in meinem Bauch breit machte und sah nach unten. Als ich versuchen wollte auf zu stehen bemerkte ich erst, dass er seine Arme um mich gelegt hatte und legte meine Hände an seine Schultern, um mich vielleicht ein wenig weg drücken zu können.  
“M-My Lord…ich wollte nicht…ich dachte…“, setzte ich leise an, doch er unterbrach mich sofort.   
“Obwohl du dich natürlich sowieso unter keinen Umständen währen könntest, da du mein bist.“, fügte er ruhig hinzu.  
  
Erneut hob er mein Gesicht an, sodass ich ihn ansehen musste. Ich schloss meine Augen, da ich dachte, dass er mich küssen würde, doch er lachte nur leise und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Arme ließ er sinken, sodass ich endlich aus dieser peinlichen Position rauskam und ich entfernte mich ein paar Schritte von ihm.  
“Meine Schönheit, man merkt du bist jung und es nicht gewohnt wie eine Frau behandelt zu werden. Doch du musst aufpassen was du sagst.“, belehrte er mich ruhig.  
Ich wischte mir durch mein Gesicht und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diese unerträglich Hitze los zu werden. Er bedeutete mir, mich um zu drehen, was ich auch sofort tat.  
  
“Nun jedoch zu dem Grund, aus welchem ich dich her gerufen habe. Um die neue Welt, welche ich dir versprach, auf zu bauen, brauchen wir unglaubliche Macht.“, erklärte er ruhig.  
Jegliche Emotion war aus seiner Stimme und seinem Gesicht gewichen und er rief durch Magie ein Bild vor mich, auf welchem die Kristalle zu sehen waren. Dennoch waren es hier acht und nicht nur vier. Aber…es gibt doch nur vier… Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.  
“Wie du dir sicherlich schon denken kannst, werden die Kristalle uns diese Macht liefern. Doch es gibt nicht nur vier Kristalle, wie die Oberwelt es denkt. Die Gerüchte über die Unterwelt sind wahr, denn dort verbergen sich die anderen vier Kristalle.“, fuhr langsam fort.  
  
“Jedoch wie gelangt man in die Unterwelt, My Lord?“, fragte ich ruhig.  
Das Bild vor uns veränderte sich und es sah aus wie eine Weltkarte, nein zwei Karten. Eines war die normale Weltkarte, welche jeder, der sich ein bisschen mit der Welt befasst, kannte. Das heißt die zweite müsste die Unterwelt sein. Die acht Kristalle verteilten sich auf beide Karten. Die Positionen der vier Oberweltkristalle waren vielen Bekannt, da die jeweilige Länder diese Kristalle zu ihren Symbolen gemacht hatten.  
  
Der Wasserkristall, welcher die ruhigen Züge der Weißmagie wiederspiegelte, aber auch die widerspenstige Natur der Schwarzmagie, war in Mysidia. Dies war der den Cecil holen sollte…das heißt, dass Lord Golbez und König Odin das gleiche Ziel verfolgen…oder?  
Der Windkristall, welcher die Stille der Meditation, aber auch die Stärk der Kampfkraft der Mönche ausdrückte, war in Fabul.  
Der Erdkristall, welcher die Fruchtbarkeit des Landes darstellte, aber auch durch diese die Mutter Natur und die Stärk der Frau wertschätzte war in Troia, dem einzigen Land, welches weibliche Krieger akzeptierte, welche sich jedoch auch…viel zu freizügig für meinen Geschmack kleideten.  
Der Feuerkristall, welche die Wärme der Sonne und damit auch die Wärme in den Herzen der Menschen darstellte war im Wüstenkönigreich Damcyan.  
  
Die vier anderen Kristalle verteilten sich über die andere Karte. Einer war ziemlich weit in der Mitte gelegen, ein zweiter etwas weiter Südwestlich auf einer Insel und die letzten Beiden waren jeweils an den weitesten Punkten westlich und östlich gelegen.  
“Die vier hier bekannten Kristalle werden auch als die Lichtkristalle, während die vier Kristalle, welche sich in den dunklen Tiefen der Unterwelt verstecken auch Dunkelkristalle genannt werden. Wenn diese acht Kristalle hier“, das Bild veränderte sich erneut und nun war ein riesiger Turm zu sehen, “versammelt werden, dann wird sich der Weg zum Mond öffnen. Auf dem Mond soll eine Macht so unvorstellbar groß verborgen sein, dass man mit ihr sowohl die Welt zerstören, sie aber auch neu erschaffen könnte.“, schloss er seine Erklärung.  
  
Ich erschrak darüber, dass er plötzlich neben mir stand, da ich ihn nicht gehört habe, da aber sofort wieder zu dem magischen Bild zurück, was er ohne weiteres erschaffen hatte. Was war das für ein Turm, war das dieser Turm von Zot in dem wir uns befanden?  
Fragend sah ich zu ihm, doch er schien meine Frage schon voraus zu ahnen.  
“Dies ist der Turm von Babil, welcher die Brücke zum Himmel darstellt, wobei er am untersten Punkt der Welt, heißt der Unterwelt, beginnt.“, beantwortete er meine Frage,  
  
“Die vier, die hier waren, als du hereinkamst waren die vier Elementarfürsten, welche mir dienen. Die Frau war die Kaiserin der Winde, Barbarricia, der Mann mit der roten Haut war der Herr des Feuers, Rubicante. Die verhüllte Gestalt war der verdorbene Despot Scarmiglione und der letzte war der ertrunkene König Cagnazzo. Alle vier haben verschiedene Aufgaben, wobei es zum Beispiel Rubicantes Aufgabe ist zusammen mit Doktor Lugae, einem sehr intelligenten aber etwas…eigenwilligem Wissenschaftler den Turm von Babil fertig zu machen, damit er benutzt werden kann.“, erklärte er mir ruhig.  
  
“Und was wird meine Aufgabe sein, My Lord?“, fragte ich ruhig.  
Daraufhin legte er seinen rechten Arm um meine Hüfte und zog mich an sich, was mich erneut etwas erröten ließ.  
“Deine Aufgabe ist es, an meiner Seite zu stehen und mit mir die Kristalle zu sammeln. Jedoch können wir nicht immer, wie in Mysidia einfach drauf los marschieren, da dies zu riskant wär. Doch auch dafür habe ich jetzt dich. Wie du dir sicherlich denken kannst habe ich dich nicht einfach nur wegen deiner Schönheit und Stärke zu mir geholt, auch wenn deine Schönheit allein eigentlich schon ein Grund für sich gewesen wär. Nein, ich habe lange nachgedacht und dich aus den Schatten beobachtet. Deine Intelligenz und dein taktisches Verstehen sind neben deiner Stärke deine größten Waffen.“, erwiderte er leise und sah mich an.  
  
Leicht überrascht sah ich ihn an, verspürte bei seinen Komplimenten aber wieder komische Gefühl, welches nun nicht mehr unangenehm sondern das genaue Gegenteil war.  
“Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um Eure Erwartungen erfüllen zu können My Lord.“, sagte ich ruhig.  
Langsam ließ er mich wieder los und das magische Bild verschwand. Er setzte sich auf seinen Thron, weswegen ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.   
“Komm an meine Seite. Kein anderer Platz ist deiner mehr würdig, als jener.“, er sprach ruhig und bestimmt.  
Sofort ging ich zu ihm und stellte mich an der rechten Seite neben seinen Thron, dort wo auch mein Helm lag. Er bedeutete mir mit einer Handbewegung, dass ich ihn aufsetzen solle, was ich auch tat. Erneute machte er eine Bewegung mit der rechten Hand, woraus folgte, dass nach einander die vier Elementarfürsten auftauchten.  
  
“Nun weiter… Barbarricia, du sagtest, dass du keine Informationen sowohl über Fabuls Verteidigung als auch über das von Damcyan herausgefunden?“, fragte er abwertend.  
Sie schien wütend zu werden, also war es dieses Thema welches sie so wütend gemacht hatte. Ich konnte ebenfalls erkennen, dass Rubicante sie beobachtete, wahrscheinlich um einschreiten zu können, solche es ausarten.   
  
“Nun ja, aber auch nur weil die nichts durchsickern lassen. Zwar sind die Soldaten von Damcyan unerträglich naiv, und können eine Menge reden, aber nie lassen sie irgendwelche Geheimnisse durchsickern. Und die Mönche in Fabul wissen sowieso nicht was Schönheit ist, immerhin habe ich da sogar selbst versucht etwas heraus zu finden.“, rechtfertigte sie sich.  
Mein Blick ging zu Lord Golbez, um seine Reaktion ab zu wägen und obwohl er seinen Helm ebenfalls wieder aufgesetzt hatte, konnte ich spüren dass er wütend war. Auch Rubicante schien dies zu bemerken.  
“Meister, wenn ich um mehr Zeit bitten dürfte. Nachdem die Welt von dem Vorfall in Mysidia erfahren hat, sind die Menschen vorsichtiger geworden.“, merkte er ruhig an.  
  
“Das ist keine Entschuldigung für ihr Versagen!“  
Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, da er seine Stimme erhoben hatte.  
“My Lord, wenn ich düfte.“, meldete ich mich leise zu Wort.  
Sein Nicken deutete ich als Zeichen, dass ich weitersprechen sollte. Barbarricia war mir einen Blick zu, als würde sie mich ermorden wolle und Rubicante und die anderen Beiden mich überrascht ansahen, wobei auf dem Gesicht von Cagnazzo, wenn man das so nennen konnte, ein wissendes Lächeln erschien.  
  
“Die Verteidigung in Damcyan würde ich als eher schwach bezeichnen, wenn ich darf. Die Soldaten werden dort nur in den wichtigsten Kampftechniken unterwiesen, da sie sich eher auf ihre Abgeschiedenheit verlassen, da sie keinen direkten Hafen haben, wegen der hohen Steine an den Küsten. Dadurch sind sie nur durch den Unterwasserweg von Kaipo aus oder den Berg Hobbs im Osten zu erreichen. Um den Berg Hobbs jedoch betreten zu können müsste man jedoch den Weg über Fabul wählen.“, erklärte ich nachdenklich.  
  
Ein Plan setzte sich langsam in meinem Kopf zusammen, während ich diese sprach. Bei meinen Überlegungen legte ich meine linke Hand unter mein Kinn und ließ meinen Blick nach oben wandern. Alles andere um mich herum blendete ich aus, damit ich besser nachdenken konnte.  
“Wenn man jedoch das Schloss von oben mit der Flotte der Red Wings angreift, um Panik zu schüren und dann mit einer kleinen Truppe von vorne das Schloss stürmt, um die Soldaten ab zu lenken, sollte es ein leichtes sein an den Feuerkristall zu kommen, welcher sich am höchsten Punkt des Schlosses befindet.“, führte ich meine Erklärungen weiter aus.  
  
Mein Gedankenstrang endete dort fürs erste und ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meine Umgebung. Barbarricia grinste mich an, als hätte ich mir gerade mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Auf Cagnazzos Gesicht war weiterhin dieses wissende Lächeln zu sehen und die anderen Beiden sahen mich immer noch verwundert an. Ich spürte ebenfalls Lord Golbez Blick auf mir.   
“Und wie bitte wollen wir dann an den Kristall rankommen? Soll jemand von einem Luftschiff hinunterspringen oder was?“, fragte sie und lachte dabei.  
Ich seufzte und nickte dann jedoch.  
“Natürlich, doch würde ich keinen einfachen Soldaten dafür nehmen, sondern ich würde diese Aufgabe gerne selbst übernehmen, da ich nicht glaube, dass jemand der keine Dragoner Ausbildung genossen hat so einen Sprung überleben würde.“, sagte ich und zwang meine Stimme zur Ruhe.  
  
Ihr Blick wandelte sich von amüsiert über geschockt zu wütend.  
“Das ich nicht lache, du schimpfst dich einen Dragoner? Du trägst diese Rüstung doch nur um taff auszusehen, seit wann dürfen Frauen denn Dragoner werden?“, fauchte sie mich an.  
Ich musste mich zur Ruhe zwingen, bevor ich ihr antworten konnte, doch dazu kam es gar nicht, da Lord Golbez mir zuvor kam.  
“Zügele dich Barbarricia. Denkst du ich hätte sie zu mir geholt, wenn sie schwach wäre. Du solltest sie nicht erzürnen, denn es könnte…böse für dich enden.“, warnte er sie ruhig.  
  
Sie blieb nun still und sah einfach nur weg. Erneut war ich überrascht, wie sehr er mich lobte. Er muss mich beobachtet haben und das über eine längere Zeit, da er sowohl meine taktischen als auch kämpferischen Fähigkeiten zu kennen schien. Doch…warum habe ich davon nichts bemerkt. Sein Blick richtete sich nun abermals auf mich.  
“Ich bin beeindruckt von deinem Plan und vielleicht…kann ich so auch gleich deine Loyalität testen.“, sagte er ruhig.  
Danach stand er auf und sah die vier vor sich an.  
„Ihr werdet alle wieder auf die von mir zugewiesenen Positionen gehen. Barbarricia, du wirst zusammen mit Kain die Truppen den Angriff vorbereiten. In zwei Tagen hat alles bereit zu sein, dann werden wir und mit dem Aufgehen der Sonne, den Feuerkristall zu eigen machen. Und ich warne dich…sollte ihr etwas geschehen während dieser Zeit, dann wirst du dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen.“, befahl er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. Barbarricia zuckte zusammen und schien verängstigt.  
  
Die anderen drei verschwanden und nur sie blieb. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf mich und sie sah nur noch wütender aus. Ich drehte mich zu Lord Golbez.  
“Ich übertrag dir die Verantwortung für die Vorbereitungen. Während du schliefst habe ich es mir erlaubt auf deinen Speer auf zu passen, doch ich denke jetzt würdest du ihn bestimmt gerne wiederhaben.“, sagte er leise und kam ein wenig näher an mich heran.

Mit seiner linken Hand machte er eine Bewegung und neben mir tauchte mein Speer auf. Ich nahm ihn und verbeugte mich vor ihm.  
“Ich danke euch sehr für das Vertrauen, dass ihr in mich legt, My Lord. Ich werde euch bestimmt nicht enttäuschen.“, erwiderte ich ruhig.  
  
“Kommst du?“, hörte ich Barbarricia fragen.  
Lord Golbez strich mir noch einmal über meine Wange und ließ dann von mir ab. Nun wandte ich mich Barbarricia zu und ging zu ihr. Sie wandte sich sofort von mir ab und ging in einem schnellen Tempo vor mir. Ich musste mich anstrengen, um ihr hinterher zu kommen. Es war als wolle sie mich abschütteln. Was ist ihr verdammtes Problem? Ist es weil ich eine Frau bin und sie sich bedroht fühlt, oder was hat sie für ein verdammtes Problem.   
  
Seufzend ging ich ihr hinterher und wusste eigentlich schon ganz genau.  
Entweder sie hört ganz schnell auf sich wie eingebildete Tussi zu benehmen, oder ich drehe ihr ihren verdammten Hals um!


End file.
